Transformers Desarmados
by kyonides
Summary: Actualizado 13.09.2007 La soledad solo puede hacer que tu llama interna se apague o mute en algo que no querrías haber visto nunca.
1. Starscream No Se Rinde

**Transformers Desarmados  
Starscream No Se Rinde  
_ por Kyonides_**

Donde el tiempo no vale nada por sí mismo, una chispa flotaba entre la materia oscura a la que la relegaron nuevamente después de perder una batalla, la de la traición. Si se analizaba la situación con detenimiento cualquiera habría dicho que se hallaba en un estado ideal, apartado de las limitaciones físicas o energéticas. No debería quejarse por sentir alguna incomodidad ni pasar penurias, hermanas o incluso mellizas de la angustia. La mente podía hacer finalmente lo que siempre habría querido, quedar inutilizada por el rencor tan infinito como su alrededor...

—Para dar todo el honor correspondiente a la realidad habría que empezar a reconfigurar ese punto de vista desde cero. El que dijera que la carencia de un cuerpo era lo mejor para un ser brillante destinado a ser un verdadero líder, no conoció a Starscream ni su actual condición. Tampoco sabía cuáles eran los requisitios indispensables para aferrarse de la mano de la buena fortuna para siempre.

"¡Maldita mi chispa! Esta soledad ya hasta me ha hecho hablar de mí mismo como si yo fuera cualquier otro ente. No merezco pasar por esta estapa, la enajenación.

"Bien sé que tengo algo muy claro en mi mente.

"Todos los Megatron han sido el peor estorbo que me hayan puesto en mi vida, ni siquiera los Autobots son tan molestos. Ese par solo aprendió a descomponerle a uno sus circuitos a punta de tantas acciones irracionales. Me indigna decir que este exilio fue lo único que me permitió preservar algo de mi avanzado procesamiento binario antes de que me condujeran directo a un vórtice cero. No sería nada raro que de topármelos me dijeran que debo agradecerles que no me persiguieran. ¡Qué los químicos de ese inmundo planeta primitivo los desintegren! Por culpa de ellos es que perdimos el control de Cybertron. ¿Qué esperan que gobierne yo?

Lo más sorprendete que pudo ocurrirle fue el regresar unos instantes al momento en el que se maldijo, no pudo creer que la respuesta a su única pregunta sobre su propia existencia había salido de su solitaria chispa andariega.

—Por supuesto, ya sé cuál fue ese error fatal que me condenó a sufrir lo que nadie se imaginaba. No importa si esa estúpida araña de bodega me traicionó, siempre podar ser manipulada a mi antojo en su debido momento. Lo que no se me debe olvidar es que yo debo regresar y lo haré no en el cuerpo de otro. Más bien yo seré ese otro. Creo que lo que aprendí al ver a esas estúpidas moles de carne y hueso me resultará de lo más útil. Nunca sabrán con certeza quién les apagó los sensores ópticos, ja, ja, ja.

En esos momentos, Starscream dio un paso seguro hacia su futuro, regresaría a Cybertron para ser construido como si fuera su primera vez. Los androides de la ensambladora creerían que ocurría un milagro en cuanto él tomará posesión de los circuitos. Y quién puede saberlo con todas las de ley, quizá pudiera convertirlos en sus adeptos. Después de eso le sobraría tiempo para volarle el anticuado procesador a su obsoleto líder. Pensó que ya solo era cuestión de tiempo para llevar a cabo su revancha.

—Aún no consigo resolver uno de mis problemas. ¿Por qué medios llegaré al planeta que he de gobernar por la eternidad? Sigo siendo solo una chispa cuyo cuerpo fue despedazado y sus partículas fueron desperdigadas. ¿Quién es lo suficientemente tonto como para que me dé un aventón sin proponérselo?

La tierra ya había dado la bienvenida al año 2007 y la gente consideraba que su planeta era avanzado tecnológicamente. Cada vez más puntos de acceso a la Internet eran activados en las grandes urbes de las naciones poderosas y en algunas no tan ricas ni espléndidas tambièn conocidas por su sobrenombre de neocolonias. Fue el momento en el que los procesadores de doble y cuádruple núcleo brillaban con fuerza... Y porque necesitaban un mejor mecanismo de enfriamiento para extender su esperanza de vida tan amenazada por su propia demanda de recursos, que no era nada baja como hacìan creer a la gente.

Siempre hay algo que impide que todos contemplen este mundo a través de un cristal color rosa. Tal cosa era un innovador plan maquiavélico que rayaba en la locura. Era expuesto con gran ahínco por el incurable Galvatron, quien ahora hacía mayor gala de su condición de sociópata empedernido. Para facilitarle las cosas, sus electrónicos secuaces debían hacerse del control de una o dos de las compañias consideradas hasta entonces como las mayores productoras de semiconductores.

—Soundwave, desde ya estarás a cargo de la implantación exitosa de todos estos microchips. Otra cosa, subordinado, envía a Laserbeak a que realice sus rondas. No quiero sorpresas de último ciclo.

—Por, su, puesto, Galva, tron. Laser, beak. Sal ya. Ope, ración, Torre, Vi, gía.

Galvatron lo tenía todo bien organizado. Esclavizarían a los humanos y lo harían con la involuntaria ayuda de sus propios técnicos e ingenieros, los cuales modificarían los microcircuitos para que anularan su "inquebrantable" fuerza de voluntad. Sin embargo, no les explicó qué pretendía hacer con el resto de los microchips. Esto hizo que los Decepticons empezaran a murmurar sobre la posibilidad de que pretendiera buscar una cura para su desquiciada mente artificial.

—¡Cyclonus¿Ya te encargaste de esas moles de carne tan imbéciles?

—Oh gran Galvatron, sus órdenes han sido ejecutadas al pie de la letra. Los humanos están a la espera de que usted dé la orden de empezar con los experimentos. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted, gran líder?

—¡Bravo, Cyclonus! Supongo que ahora estás aguardando el momento ideal para recibir tu reconomiento por tus leales servicios. No te preocupes, tan solo necesito activar mi cañón de partículas antes de entregártelo. Claro está que igualmente puedes ir corriendo como una de esas niñitas Autobots tan asustadizas para llevar a cabo mis planes sin ponerte a preguntar ninguna de tus estupideces, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

El impresionado Cyclonus solo fue capaz de dar media vuelta y salir flotando por los aires poco después de haber dicho "Será como usted lo exigió, señor". Sin embargo, Galvatron seguía sintiéndose insatisfecho por la falta de prisa de aquél y le envió como obsequio un disparo de advertencia que solo rozó una de las alas de su subordinado. Solo por esto Cyclonus alcanzó la velocidad del sonido en menos de casi medio segundo.

Cuando Shockwave se percató de la presencia del subcomandante hizo brillar su bombillo un par de veces antes de dar por iniciada la segunda etapa del macabro plan galvatrónico... Tratarían de reemplazar las narices de los sujetos de estudio por unos implantes con microchips.

—Golpea a esos idiotas que se durmieron y que te dé tiempo para someter a los otros cobardes. Más tarde puedes usar a Laserbeak o Ravage para que les saque sus inmundos sensores ópticos de carne.

—¡Hey Shockwave¿Dónde está ahora esa locomotora de vapor de Astrotrain¿Por qué no ha entregado los chips que hacen falta? Galvatron no toleraría esto por mucho más tiempo. Entre más se atrase ese inútil, màs pronto se enterarán los Autobots de los planes de nuestro magnìfico lìder.

—No hemos sabido nada nuevo acerca de Astrotrain. Pensé que tu compañerito de juegos, Scourge, estaría a cargo de asegurar el arribo de la carga que debió entregarse hace unos 30 astrominutos.

—Ya veremos qué le ocurrió. Tal vez fue llamado a comparecer ante Unicron por algún asunto de vital importancia.

Lastimosamente Scourge no respondió al llamado de su compañero de andanzas. Ni siquiera se podía estar seguro de que recibiera el mensaje.

—No he logrado captar su señal. ¡Qué quede claro que yo tampoco tolero la insubordinación!

—¿Por qué no me sorprende en absoluto? De ser así debo suponer que Galvatron no ha de tener el consentimiento de su superior. ¿O me equivoco¿Acaso eso no es estar buscando cómo despertar la furia de gigante Unicron?

—Galvatron es el lìder y él sabe lo que hace. (Creo que él piensa reformatearse para dejar de ser un insulso peón de ese gran chatarrero espacial...)

—Veo cómo se asoma el sentimentalismo... ¿Será que tienes dudas acerca de la cordura de tu jefe? Porque hay que admitir algún día que nosotros ya deberíamos estar buscando energón y no ponernos a jugar con semejantes ratas de laboratorio.

—En ese caso voy a tener que mostrarte algo que me enseñó el poderoso e iluminado Galvatron. Espero que estés listo para recibirlo.

Tal como su superior lo hiciera con él solo unos momentos atrás, Cyclonus preparó el cañón láser de su brazo izquierdo en señal de advertencia. Cuando Shockwave terminó de comentar esto "Me disculpo con su malignidad. No lo atrasaré con asuntos tan inverosímiles", él le disparó en el hombro y el Transformer con figura de cañón de protones se puso a correr para dar ciertas órdenes a los Decepticons que les servían. No correrían con suerte los que se opusieran al vínculo inquebrantable entre Galvatron y su asistente digno de admiración, Cyclonus, quien no tenía igual por su gran dedicación.

—Mis sensores captan algo malo, muy malo que proviene de ese anticuado procesador que tiene Galvatron por cerebro. Yo solo le juré lealtad a mi amo, el genial Megatron. Desde que ese pedazo de metal retorcido llegó a Cybertron y me forzó a habitar en la Tierra, mis sensores no han dejar de percibir que se avecinan días más oscuros al imperio galáctico de los Decepticons.

En la ciudad de los Autobots en la Tierra, Ultra Magnus dirigía al remolcador que colocaría en su lugar al cohete que enviaría un nuevo satélite de telecomunicaciones a la órbita terrestre. Se trataba de un proyecto de cooperación con una de esas neocolonias centroamericanas auspiciado por la potencia económica del Norte. Los Autobots se habían comprometido a lanzarlo ellos mismos con el fin de asegurarse de que la transferecia tecnológica diera sus primeros frutos en el menor tiempo posible. De pronto recibió un llamado urgente del alto mando Autobot.

—¿Estás ahí Ultra Magnus? Tengo que compartir contigo cierta información de relevancia que me fue confiada por el gran Optimus Prime en persona.

—El Comandante de la Ciudad Ultra Magnus ya está aquí para reportarse. ¿Qué noticias tienes ahora para mí, Perceptor¿Ha ocurrido algo en Cybertron?

—De hecho así es, Ultra Magnus. Se te solicita que comparezcas ante Optimus Prime en el menor tiempo posible. En cuanto llegues a Cybertron te transferiré la información de la que te he hablado. Perceptor fuera.

—Mis sensores auditivos han captado cierta preocupación en nuestro compañero. Enviaré por otro Autobot para que se haga cargo de las operaciones aquí en la ciudad.


	2. Sin Respaldo

**Transformers Desarmados  
Sin Respaldo  
_ por Kyonides_**

En plena Segunda Edad del Oscurantismo Cibertrónico, los Decepticons, obstinados de no tener un as bajo el guante metálico, optaron por crear a su líder supremo, a un semidiós, uno al cual las bien conocidas limitaciones del sobrecalentamiento de los chips o de las velocidades máximas del procesamiento circuital no le pudieran afectar. Debían demostrarse a sí mismos que eran ellos y no los terrícolas quienes encabezaban la revolución tecnológica. De ahí surgiría ese ser robótico. Hasta entonces había sido no más que el servidor de respaldo de Primus cuando este solo era un instrumento más entre los muchos que pertenecían a aquellos esclavistas con problemas de disociación de personalidad llamados los Quintessons. Por un tiempo los Decepticons, incluido Galvatron, creyeron que él era bueno... Bueno para representar la maldad suprema...

Unicron no había pasado de ser un simple desperfecto y el arribo de un ser extraordinario no le caía nada mal al Decepticon más manipulador de la historia de Cybertron.

Cierto día la red de transmisiones hiperveloces se llenó de basurillas y dejó de emitir señales por unos instantes. Los guerreros despiadados trabajan en un programa secreto. Ese proyecto SD2, mejor conocido por Galvatron como "Dénme una Matriz del Liderazgo Decepticon" había fracasado al poco tiempo gracias a esa y otras fallas. Galvatron no fue informado de nada al respecto y continuó con sus planes al punto de sacrificar a uno de sus seguidores para hacer de aquel servidor un aparato compatible con los sistemas Decepticons. Al finalizar el primer experimento, él debió desechar "el magnífico dispositivo" porque le robaba energía a su preciada chispa. De esa forma el conocimiento de las capacidades de ese nuevo ser maligno fueron ignoradas, no pasaron de un milésimo plano durante las conversaciones de quienes lo reformatearon. Galvatron solo archivó el expediente en la papelera de reciclaje, donde permanecería por tiempo indefinido.

Primus se quedó sin su mano derecha... Y de acuerdo con documentos digitales de épocas posteriores, él nunca pretendió ir a recogerla... Se desconocía el motivo, probablemente Primus ya no guardaba registro alguno de ese servidor. De todos modos a todos y cada uno de los Prime se les ocultó esta gran verdad por el propio bien de la raza de los Transformers. Y así debió ser...

Desde los inicios del cosmos algo se ha mantenido como una regla irrefutable. La verdad ha resurgido siempre, aún cuando ha habido seres que la pretendían ocultar u olvidar para siempre.

En un imperdonable descuido de los Autobots, ese antiguo servidor volvió a debutar en el escenario intergaláctico. Entonces fue llevado por algunos de sus súbditos hasta la cámara donde permanecía desconectado Primus y con la llave Vector Sigma lo pusieron a reanudar sus actividades. Esas habían de ser las últimas que realizaría por medio de sus propios scripts. En cuanto estuvo listo, esa antigua mano derecha lo atacó sin misericordia tal y como era de esperarse, pues le enviarle unos virus que debían reformatear al legendario Primus de una vez por todas.

Debido a que Primus tuvo tiempo de mandar un mensaje de alerta a su sirviente Optimus Prime, la entrada de los Autobots causó alguna sorpresa... A aquel ser innominado eso le pareció solo un insulso intento de su némesis por evitar la irreparable corrupción de su lenguaje de programación. Como premio por su persistencia inútil y como medida de prevención, ese ser prefirió escabullirse no sin antes infectar gravemente a Prime.

—¡Optimus¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Respóndenos... Por favor, responde ya... ¡Prime! —exclamó el líder de los Protectobots.

—Tranqu... Ilícen... Se... Argggg

Uno de los demás defensores del arcaico Primus dijo "Esto es tu culpa Scourge y sobretodo la de tu amo, ese descalibrado de Galvatron".

—No me apena decepcionarlos, pero ni el grandioso Galvatron, ni Cyclonus ni yo orquestamos esta revuelta. Ya quisiera estrechar la manopla de aquel genio y sin falta sacar una copia de la apiicación que le permitió idearlo todo y con suma precisión. Mi amo estaría complacido de tener esa información y a semejante súbdito...

Entretanto, el procesador central de Optimus Prime no respondía más ante los sonoros estímulos externos. Después de ese letífero encuentro con el antiguo servidor de respaldo, los Autobots no tuvieron otra opción que inducir a HotRod a reclamar el título de Prime y la Matriz del Liderazgo Autobot de nuevo. La primera y la más dolorosa medida que Rodimus Prime debió tomar entonces fue la de enclaustrar a Optimus en un laboratorio especializado en la reconstrucción de sistemas infectados.

Elita One estuvo ahí ese día y debido a su naturaleza no tardó mucho en organizar incursiones al amparo de las sombras con tal de obtener datos de vital relevancia. Pasó el tiempo y nadie tenía la menor sospecha de cuál sería su paradero. Ni siquiera el agudo Shockwave había podido seguirle el rastro.

—¡Esto es inaudito! No quedó líder alguno de la era posterior a la de Alpha Trion que no haya sido corrompido de forma tan lamentable... ¿Serán esta locura infernal y la dispersión final de la chispa los únicos finales posibles para un jefe de alguna facción Transformer?

De pronto el solitario androide tuvo la sensación en su radar interno de que alguien quería conversar con él por unos momentos.

—No sé en qué estabas utilizando tu tarjeta madre en este tiempo que has pasado alejado de los demás, pero ten en cuenta que estamos aquí para apoyarte aún en las peores situaciones a las que nos lleguemos a enfrentar —comentó Ultra Magnus con plena confianza y tranquilidad.

—Lo sé —afirmó Rodimus con un dejo de duda —, pero lo que aún no sé es si yo realmente sabré cómo puedo permanecer entre ustedes por el tiempo suficiente para que Optimus o un nuevo Autobot, uno mejor que yo y más digno de ser su lider, tome el mando y haga retornar la paz y la prosperidad a Cybertron... Ya que estás aquí, puedes hacerte cargo de cuidar esta matriz del viejo Optimus. Veras, esto no te lo puedo vender porque su valor es más sentimental o reside en el conocimiento.

—Por poco me engañabas con tu falsa consternación, Rodimus. Recuerda que aquí no hay espacio en nuestros discos duros para albergar dudas. Así es que esperamos que no cometas ninguna tontería sin que nos lo notifiques con antelación.

—Sí, así se supone que debe ser todo... Lo que quiere decir que Rodimus seguirá siendo el que carge a cuestas este juguete.


	3. Deathbringer

**Transformers Desarmados  
Deathbringer  
_ por Kyonides_**

¿Desde cuándo el universo ha dejado de ver como se crea o se destruye? Todo lo que él se encuentra, nace, se desarrolla y se desgasta hasta que no queda ningún rastro de su efímera existencia. Ni los Autobots ni sus contrapartes, los Decepticons, se podrían escapar de la crueldad de una ley inquebrantable, indolente. Sin embargo, ellos por poco se creían el cuento de hadas de Primus, que solo él sabía cuáles serían sus destinos. De entre todos los Transformers solo uno tenía dudas al respecto. Era el nuevo líder Autobot, Rodimus Prime. Este androide tenía claro que nadie, ni Primus mismo, podía tener una certeza absoluta en lo que se refería a si él dejaría de combatir sus propias inseguridades y de tomarse todo muy a la ligera. Imposible sería prever cosas tan simples como que si a este novato, que no contaba con el respeto de ciertos compañeros de lucha, podía tomar el mando de su facción con la debida firmeza y devolverle a Cybertron o siquiera a la Tierra la paz que les hacía falta.

La eternidad casi no se tardó nada en hacer entrega de una llave capaz de abrir ese cerrojo que les impedía abrir la puerta del ignoto porvenir. Esa llave tenía una figura humanoide, justo del mismo tamaño de Rodimus o de Galvatron, y no por casualidad le molestaba de manera infinita el que le atrasaran. Nadie tenía un solo motivo por el cual debieran forzarlo a alterar las anotaciones de su ajustadísima agenda. El grupo de Rodimus fue el primero en horrorizarse, ya que no tenía la más remota idea de por qué ese ente hecho a la imagen de ellos portaba consigo un microchip capaz de reproducir tan bien la emoción humana de la ira.

"Enter the Deathbringer"

—Todos los guardias del laboratorio acudan pronto al recinto L13 —repetía el mensaje de alerta pregrabado con una banda sonora que captara el artificial timbre de voz del viejo Wheeljack.

—Detente ahí, intruso — le ordenó First Aid —. No permitiremos que ningún Decepticon se acerque a la cámara donde mantienen en vigilancia a nuestro entrañable líder, Optimus.

—Aquellos que traten de detenerme, la pagarán aún más caro que el individuo al que debo visitar. ¿Todavía deseas ser un mero estorbo en el magnífico esquema del universo?

—No seas tan engreído. A estas alturas del ciclo cibertroniano ya todos han sido avisados. No hay forma de que lleves a acabo tu perverso plan. A estas alturas del ciclo cibertroniano ya todos han sido avisados —reiteró First Aid ante la persistencia del enemigo que pronto liberó su brazo articulado con extrema facilidad—. Mis compañeros Autobots están por llegar. Corrijo, ya están aquí.

—Ya puedes retirarte, First Aid. Sabemos de sobra que esta no es tu lucha.

—Han llegado a tiempo, Rodimus Prime y mis compañeros Protectobots. No permitan que le ponga una mano encima a Optimus.

—¿Has dicho Rodimus Prime¿Es el mismo que solía llamarse Hot Rod¿Podrá ser ese alocado corredor que no estaba contento si no dejaba marcas del derrape sobre el asfalto? Solo por esta vez creo que mis registros me exigen que confirme de inmediato la presencia del nuevo líder Autobot.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, intruso¿Por qué no comienzas por identificarte? No me gusta tener amistades que se reservan espacio para guardar secretos —aclaró Rodimus.

—De momento eso no tiene necesidad de ser, Prime. ¿O debo decirte Hot Rod? Por solo el hecho de llevar el título de Prime, oh Rodimus, amerita que estés entre aquellos que estén por siempre en mi lista negra.

—Discúlpame —dijo Rodimus Prime con arma en mano—. Es que me gusta tener bien en claro lo que me obliga a desactivarte de un solo disparo. ¿Acaso tratas de decirnos que de repente cualquiera de nosotros, los Prime, te caemos mal? Créeme cuando te digo que en ese caso prefiero darte una razón para que así sea.

—Vamos, inténtalo cuanto antes. Yo no me quejaré. Quizás seas tú quien termine realizando mi labor en este rudimentario recinto, el cual acabará siendo puros escombros.

—Tiene razón, Rodimus. Optimus puede salir seriamente dañado si el tiro no da en el blanco.

—Sin duda alguna, First Aid, el disparo dará en el blanco, aunque al final no sea el que se tenía previsto en el en la simulación del procesador...

Aquel visitante no consideraba que la inmensa pérdida de tiempo le favoreciera de una u otra forma. La impaciencia era algo que en su chispa tenía una buena recepción. Su programación por demás detallada no se podría alterar y de ahí surgiría la necesidad de presentarse ante su cautiva audiencia.

—He decidido que la única forma de apresurar las cosas es que yo me presente cuanto antes, porque solo la intriga los hará entrar en acción o en el más allá. Sepan ya que mi nombre es repudiado por toda forma de vida artificial. Me llaman Deathbringer, soy lo que en el mundo de los humanos se conoce como el Ángel de la Muerte. Es un hecho que con nuestros sensores ópticos siempre nos veremos las caras.

—¿No podrías postergar nuestro encuentro por algún tiempo? Es que me hace falta aprender a tener ánimos de enfrentar nuevos retos... Y es por eso que no podemos dejar que Optimus se vaya de viaje —declaró Rodimus.

—Bueno —decía Streetwise—, creo que eso descartaría que él formara parte de los Decepticons... ¿Alguien sabe desde cuándo la Muerte es un robot como nosotros?

—Streetwise... No nos olvidemos de cuáles son nuestras necesidades más inmediatas —aclaró First Aid.

—Claro que tu compañero de fórmula, First Aid, tiene razón en lo que dice. De otra forma no tiene caso que actúen cuando yo haya podido poner una de mis manos sobre la chispa de su legendario líder. Una de mis tareas es terminar de escribir su historia. Elegí un par de frases singulares: "Y Deathbringer notó que el fruto de su chispa estaba lista para la siega y no dudó en llevársela ni por un segundo. He ahí el final de un gran androide que alguna vez se creyó que se podía burlar de la muerte."

Prácticamente todos los Autobots ahí presentes se quedaron estupefactos por lo que decía el mensajero de la muerte. Aún más impresionante fue visualizar el momento justo en el que la mano oscura hacía reaccionar algo similar a una chispa Transformer de manera realmente brusca. Rodimus no se podía quedar quieto ni en silencio.

—Yo, Rodimus Prime, cambiaría esas frases por estas: "Ni notó si el fruto estaba listo, pues salió huyendo sin pensarlo ni por un segundo. He ahí el final de un androide cobarde que creyó que era digno rival de un legendario líder."

"Por si te interesa saber qué lo hizo cambiar de parecer, aquí tengo un cañón láser que sabe cómo dar buenas explicaciones a los infiltrados.

En esa ocasión, Rodimus ya no "parpadeó" y jaló del gatillo. Un disparo logró que la armadura externa del invasor se resquebrajara a la altura de los falsos "cuadritos" del abdomen. Deathbringer titubeó sin que pudiera ocultar otra de sus debilidades y optó por liberar la chispa de Optimus. No obstante, todavía tenía algo que decir sobre ese suceso tan inesperado.

—No es el tiempo. Esta chispa aún no está lista para abandonar esta dimensión por demás obsoleta. Ahí se las dejo, de todas maneras tanto su cuerpo físico como su chispa solo pueden continuar decayendo hasta que llegue el punto de que esa amalgama de partículas se separe por sí sola y yo solo deba venir a recolectarla.

Lo que una vez fuera un androide temerario que se autoproclamaba la personificación de la Muerte, terminó siendo un aparato más inservible que una radio vieja y descompuesta. De poder sentir que sus nervios se apoderaban de sus capacidades analíticas, los Transformers lo hubieran mostrado en su máxima expresión aquel día. La chispa flotante que salía del recinto no era la de Optimus, el que alguna vez fuera el simple bodeguero Orion Paxx. En realidad era la del mismo Deathbringer, quien en vez de usar una hoz para llevarse un laser core ajeno, fue reducido a eso, una chispa incorpórea. Al confirmar la permanencia de la del antiguo líder en su cuerpo, todos los Autobots pasaron a un nivel inferior de alerta. Rodimus pensó que debía ser precavido y dobló la guardia en el sitio y en sus alrededores. Alguna cadena de bits perdida le hacían considerar el retorno de ese macabro ángel como una posibilidad que no debía dejar de lado.

—Para mí es toda una dicha —dijo Rodimus Prime— que nadie se molestara en comentar por qué fallé el tiro. Lo de la destrucción espontánea de Deathbringer fue todo un golpe de suerte. De otra manera me reclamarían por haber hecho algún daño a las computadoras.

De manera inesperada y por culpa de una falla en el sistema de vigilancia Decepticon llegó una humana común y corriente donde estaban los Decepticons de más alto rango y se dirigió a Galvatron con toda la familiaridad de un subordinado como Soundwave luego de no ser silenciada a tiempo por esos mismos subalternos.

—Discúlpame, mi grandioso líder de los Decepticons. Yo quería enrolarme en su ejército, mi nombre es Adriana y seré fiel seguidora suya. No me deseche por el simple hecho de ser mujer. Eso lo arreglo con solo vestirme de hombre y permitiendo que los demás me traten como a un "compita" más.

—Conque una humana ha llegado hasta aquí con la firme convicción de que será mi súbdita... Bueno, en tal caso te asignaré tu primera misión como premio por tu extrema dedicación —aseveró el ideático líder.

—Lo que ud. diga, mi señor, Galvatron. Sus palabras para mí son la ley.

—En ese caso, lo primero que debes hacer es... Tomar de rehén a esa secretaria con las feromonas por los cielos y agarrar ese cuchillo y pasárselo por el cuello de ella y luego por el suyo, por la parte que uds. llaman la yugular. Exijo completa obediencia de tu parte. De lo contrario conocerás de primera mano lo que es Oblivion.

—Sin duda, Galvatron. Yo cumpliré con lo que me ha encomendado sin que se me escape ningún detalle.

A toda prisa esa humana ejecutó la orden al pie de la letra. Galvatron le daría una última instrucción antes de que ella perdiera la conciencia súbitamente.

—Se me olvidó decirte que esa sería la primera y última orden que recibirás. Ja, ja, ja, ja.

—Tan solo dígame si esa malnacida secretaria era de la Yunai y moriré en absoluta paz sabiendo que cumplí con todos los objetivos que me propuse en mi vida...

—Es lo más seguro, de ser de otra región del mundo, no habrían sido tan idiotas como para dejar entrar a nuestro señuelo, mejor conocido como la carne de cañón por su gran capacidad para explotar —comentó Galvatron con una malévola sonrisa—. Oh, ya veo que le estaba hablando a uno de esos zombies. Ahora sí, Cyclonus, Scourge y Soundwave, quiero que tiren esa mole de carne al mar de inmediato. Si veo que no han dejado de ser tan incompetentes como para no detener a cualquier humano que llegue a nuestra base o a nuestros campamentos temporales, le harán compañía a esa pila de huesos en el cementerio marino. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, señor. No volverá a ocurrir, oh gran Galvatron —dijeron los tres Decepticons.

—Señor, solo falta decirle una cosa más.

—¿De qué se trata, Cyclonus¿No me digas que tan pronto quieres que tus circuitos dejen de funcionar?

—No se trata de eso, oh gran Galvatron. Me acaban de notificar que alguien se infiltró en un laboratorio de los Autobots.

—Semejante maravilla no la puedo dejar pasar por alto. Continúa ya con tus historias y es probable que recuerde cuándo planeé yo eso.

—Soundwave, prepárate para reproducir la cinta.

—Laserbeak, operación, reproducción.

—Oh Galvatron, líder indiscutible de los Decepticons, así fue como estuvo a punto de desactivar a Optimus de una vez por todas, pero fracasó en el intento sin que mediara un solo disparo directo. Se dice que no se trató de ningún Decepticon sino uno tercero, que se hacía llamar Deathbringer antes de que se redujera a una simple chispa que flotara por el espacio.

—No me agrada para nada eso de que no completara su misión, pero creo que eso se debe a que no contaba con la tecnología infinitamente superior de los Decepticons. Por ende, Cyclonus y Scourge, ustedes estarán a cargo de ubicar a ese núcleo láser sideral y lo traerán ante mi magnífica presencia para que le proporcionemos un nuevo cuerpo con el glorioso emblema de los Decepticons encima.

—Sus órdenes serán siempre nuestra mayor prioridad, oh gran Galvatron —dijeron al unísono ambos androides que fueran reformateados por Unicron tiempo atrás.

—Con eso bastará para librarme de una vez de ese molesto Prime cuyos circuitos ya no cuentan con garantía alguna. No tiene por qué permanecer una chatarra tan obsoleta como esa ni un minuto más en este universo. Solo hay espacio para el poderoso Galvatron y todo el que me desafíe terminará como un radio de pilas, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

—Soundwave estaba en las cercanías del trono temporal de su magnánimo líder y luego de escuchar esa expresión sintió como un pico en el flujo de la electricidad recorrió sus chips a gran velocidad. Debido a su juramento de lealtad tuvo que hacer borrada esa conversación de su sistema de almacenamiento.


End file.
